


Anyone Who Has Seen My Dick and Met My Parents

by forthehonorofgayskull



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, John Mulaney - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthehonorofgayskull/pseuds/forthehonorofgayskull
Summary: Highschool au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You know who](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=You+know+who).



Chapter 1  
.

"HEY GIVE ME YOUR LUNCH MONEY, YOU WEEB!"  
17 year old John Mulaney cowered as the bullies that have been harassing him since middle school shoved them up against a wall and demanded his money.

"P-please," John tried to reason with them, "I am very small and I have no money so you can imagine the kind of stress I am under." 

His attempt at logic didnt seem to work, however, as the head bully simply raised his fist to presumably smash John's face in. 

John braced himself for impact when he heard a voice say, "HEY! Leave that tall child alone!"


	2. Moto Moto Likes You

"HEY! Leave that tall child alone!" 

The voice had come from Aang, a sophomore with a blue arrow on his bald head that he had dyed on using Kool-Aid Blue Raspberry Lemonade Mix. Aang was staring down the bullies, bravely brandishing his wooden staff that he brought everywhere despite the fact that he had been suspended all last week for bringing a weapon to school.

"I-Im not a ch-child." John said like the whiny bottom that he was. "I'm a m-man."

Aang quirked an eyebrow, clearly disbelieving. "Well if that's true" he snorted, "then you're a high-waisted man."

"Let's get out of here boys," the head bully said suddenly, relinquishing his grip on John's Metallica tshirt, "I'm too tired from crying all night at Spongebob's cancellation to fight anymore."  
The other bullies agreed and suddenly Aang and John were alone together. The tension in the air was tangible.

"Sooooo," Aang started, "Are you really a weeb?" 

John blushed, peeking up at Aang through his lashes shyly, "Y-youre w-waifu material." 

Aang smiled gently, "NANI?!"

This caused John to gasp excitedly, "You're a weeb too?!! W-will yuw be my sempai?" 

At this, Aang smirked and closed the distance between himself and John so that their eyes were staring deep into one another's. 

"No," Aang said quietly, "but I'll be your daddy and I'll let you ride me like Appa."


End file.
